


It's My Birthday

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Blood licking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick, Cake, Dick Slap, Felching, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Spanking, Top Negan, cake stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: It's Negan's Birthday and he's a little pissy but when there's Birthday cake...**Mind the tags.





	It's My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It's Negan's Birthday because well it's my Birthday!
> 
> **please let me know if you like this series, I've been thinking of ending it due to unpopularity.

Rick had precisely six hours to cook Negan homemade lasagna with real noodles and a Birthday cake and it was countdown time. The lasagna didn't burn and he took the aluminum foil off to help it cool, the vanilla cake with whipped frosting had perfect red letters saying “Happy Birthday Negan!” It was just right. Now all he had to do was wait for his stallion to show up.

It had been the perfectly most shitty day ever. Two of his men called out (Dwight and Daryl, they were probably fucking off the clock for a change.) Then Rick stated he had thangs to do, leaving him with the grunt work. Worse part was his killer didn't remember it was his Birthday. He didn't want a extravagant gift or balloons, just Rick and maybe a few toys to pass the night. Now he was bitter and just wanted to tie up his boyfriend in a closet, preferably gagged and leave him there alone.

Throwing the keys on the table he took his shoes off and shook his head but the smell of Italian hit his nose and there was no way Rick could cook. Heading to the kitchen Rick had his hands wide open. “Happy Birthday Negan!” There was fresh french garlic bread, salad, lasagna, and a damn cake written in his favorite color, well second only to Rick's blue hued eyes sitting in the counter. Standing there speechless his mouth gaped open and closed like a fish then Rick snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Negan? Are you there?”

Negan's reply was to grab his chin, biting down hard on his bottom lip, savoring the trail of blood dripping down. “You little shit! You left me alone, made me think you forgot my Birthday and did all this?” Smiling Rick nodded. “Well maybe I could have said Happy Birthday this morning but you should have known I wouldn't forget.” Negan kissed him, pulling his coppery red into both their mouths then spun Rick down to spank his ass. “Don't tell me what to know. You made me have a shitty day.” Rick felt bad for that but he couldn't change those facts now. “Sorry.” Was his subtle answer as he grinded his ass into Negan's crotch.

He got more swats and then Negan tugged off his shirt. “Strip down.” Rick was hardening but he worked hard on the meal waiting to be inhaled. “Lets eat first.” Negan pushed his head against the table. “I've found my meal.” Rick rolled his eyes and his all knowing boss spanked him again. “I hate when you do that.” Then he felt his legs hit cool air as Negan yanked his jeans on. “You must have known what I wanted. It's my favorite.” Of course Rick knew his ass was going to get it good so he put on Negan's favorite pair of panties, they were dark red and lacey.

“Damn that ass in these.” Negan proceeded to drag his leaking dick against the lace moaning as he made the material darker. “I could fuck you right here, with you still wearing just this.” The straps were popped against his flesh and Negan sat in a chair after stripping off the rest of his clothes. “Here.” Rick laid against his lap and Negan took long minutes to just rub as his seductively clothed ass but he heard each throaty moan. Negan pulled back the panties and moaned out at beautiful, pale globes contrasting with red panties and it made him get harder. He started to smack the creamy white making it turn red, he wanted it to turn scarlet to match that lace and he didn't care if his hand had to suffer to get it there.

Each counted spank made Rick moan more, his dick sticking into Negan's legs. Negan thought about taking his time, allowing them both just to come from this but then he did have cake. “Stand up.” He had to tug on his nipples enjoying the cry as he licked against them, nibbling the peaking nubs. He stood over the cake and it looked bakery style and for a moment he was going to ask Rick did he really purchase it but then he saw the dirty mixer and cake pan in the sink and his heart pinged in simple joy.

“What are you doing?” Rick yelled as he grabbed a handful of the corner of his cake and ate it, it was delicious. “Rick's, it's so moist, I had to have a taste.” Rick laughed at his messy mouth and sighed. “You're crazy.” Negan scooped up more of the cake and kissed Rick, letting him taste how talented he was. When he pulled back he pushed some cake messily into Rick's mouth, his hitman swallowed it and watched Negan in a stare down as he smeared the rest down his mouth, making sure it coated his neck. The next kiss was all vanilla, each tooth and his tongue spreading the dessert all over.

Rick hissed when Negan bit at his cut lip then bit into his shoulder, opening up his love bite from last night. He watched Negan's naked and firm ass tread to the counter and pick up the cake and throw it on the table ungracefully. “Sit.” Rick's eyebrows met his hairline and he gasped. “What?” Smiling Negan spanked his ass again. “Take those panties off and sit on my cake.” There was no doubt what he was asking and Rick held his tongue, he worked hard on the cake and he could of baked a box mix if he knew shit was going to go down this way.

He turned and pushed his ass out, showing it off as he stepped out of the panties. Standing up in a chair he placed his ass dead center in the sheet cake and spread his legs. “Nice.” Negan cooed, taking a picture. Cake littered Rick's neck and shoulders, remnants on his mouth and now that hole of his. It had to be full of it. “Just roll in in it.” Negan was a kinky bastard, didn't he know this already though? But this took the cake. Cake! Rick laughed and Negan crossed his hands. “Paddle and it's not going to be pretty.” Sighing he took a fist full of cake and smeared it on his dick, getting it out of the way. Then he pushed all fours off the table and rolled his ass through sugary goodness.

He could feel it coating his walls and remembered Negan stretching him wide last night, maybe he knew more than he let on. The cake was almost flat, all over the table and his body and Negan kissed him, gathering the drying frosting at his neck and Rick groaned out when a plush mouth took him in, greedy sounds filling the room as Negan sucked down hard on his shaft, pausing to swallow the cake here and there. His balls were sucked in and he cried out, his precum oozing when Negan slapped at his dick before licking up his shaft and teasing at his head, a smooth tongue at his slit lapping up each bread of essence flowing out.

“Turn around.” It was said woozily as much as commanding. Negan moaned out, his dick twitching and leaking at the sight. Rick's ass had cake and frosting all over it and his hole looked divine. Hearing a whimper as he spread cheeks some cake fell onto the table and it was surely tasty. White was submerged in but he did drool at seeing a trace of that beautiful, pink rim and he licked around hearing Rick groan and then he bucked back. “Be still killer.” Negan ordered and licked in, Rick could bake and this was truly the best way to taste it.

Negan tugged on Rick's streadily flowing shaft and kissed his puckering hole, delving in more. Not liking that it was almost clean he grinned at a section of cake not yet destroyed and gathered it, pushing it into his hitman's stretched hole, he packed it in, licking a tease at Rick's rim. “Push baby.” He stroked his own dick as each morsel was delivered to his mouth. “Damn baby, you know how to serve cake!” Rock moaned at the accompanying smack and then he felt lube lather his hole with fingers before Negan pushed into his ass. The table rocked and if Negan didn't have a taste for finer things in life he may have worried about their combined weight.

Rick moaned at Negan's wide shaft thrusting into his sticky walls. He knew cake was traveling up far but thrusted back when Negan pinned him to the table, his lower back squished down on a demolished cake, his prostate being nudged at each intrusion in. “Negan.” Negan bit into his neck then rubbed his beard against him, never once stopping the constant assault on his sweet spot. Somehow Negan found more cake and shoved it into his mouth as he stared at him, his thrusts slowing. Rick moaned, pulling Negan closer to him as a shaft glided slowly back and forth.

Negan kissed him once more then increased his thrusts. His shoulders were pushed down and all of Negan's weight bared down on his ass. The slight pain making it feel so much better. “Yes Negan.” Rick whined at his cheeks being stretched and Negan burrowing further into his walls. “Come on killer! Come on just my dick.” And like a dam breaking over, he released between them as Negan rubbed a sweet drenched finger over his lips. Negan pumped in a few wild thrusts and spilled inside him then scooted back and spread his legs moaning at Rick's puffy rim and kissed his hole. Rick's dick twitched in weakened delight as his hole was sucked on, Negan retrieving his seed that happened to be a little sweet. Closing his eyes, he didn't care about how sore the table would make him feel tomorrow Rick yanked lightly on Negan's head. “Happy Birthday Negan. I love you.”

He didn't hear Negan respond back. “I love you too baby. This has been the best Birthday ever. Thank you for that, for everything.” Tomorrow he would wake up in a plush bed, sticky free with no soreness and if Negan babies him all day and sings cheerfully as he reheats his Birthday meal for the the two of them and stares at him like he hung the moon then that's just a secret between a Mob Boss and his Hitman.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any raunchy ideas let me know, I'm up to a challenge.


End file.
